The Beginning
by i-painted-the-roses-red
Summary: Aphrodi is a girl who for reasons unknown knows she is different. Based on some events in the HP book  1  and it is her journey through self discovery and learning who she is and who her real friend are as she tries to keep them safe from the Dark Lady


Aphrodi Elizabeth Bloom:  
>The Beginning…<p>

Aphrodi was your normal child. She played dress-up and she went on adventures, and played with her little twin brother and sister. Her father left her mother and her, but more importantly he had left her when her mother did not know she was pregnant. Days went by and turned into weeks and weeks into months and the months turned into years. Aphrodi was now turning eleven, and her birthday was coming up in December.

Aphrodi was now sitting on the windowsill in her room reading and watching the afternoon sun drift across the summer sky. Her hair in a ponytail with a small braid on the side, still in her pyjamas looking out upon the horizon, the air smelled of fresh mowed grass and filled with the laughter of children. The sun is now setting and the smell of dinner is in the air, intoxicating aromas filling the house.

_Mum must be making Ziti tonight._ She thought as she started to drift off to sleep. She dropped the book she was reading, her favourite 'Alice in Wonderland' which she was now reading for the third time that summer Aphrodi almost fell bur caught herself and got down from the sill. _Note to self…don't fall asleep on the window-sill again. _She knew she said that now but it would not stop her sitting there.

She walked into the dining room, her family sitting and waiting for her to sat down and started to eat with her family and her mother's new beau. She could not stand him, he did not understand her and he tried to control her and her siblings. That simply did not go well for her.

There was a bang on the house, and Aphrodi looked over and saw nothing. She turned around to continue eating her dinner and she then heard a thud on the window. Once again she looked over to see nothing there. She dismissed herself from the dining room table claiming she was not hungry and went out for a walk to calm her nerves. As she walked outside she saw a black owl laying on the hedge outside the house with a letter addressed to her. She picked it up and took the letter and the owl inside.

"Mother! Come look at this!" she yelled running into the dining room. "This owl was lying in the bushes outside. And it looks tired." She said handing the owl over to her mother.

Her mother was the best of both worlds, she was firm but fair. She was employed with the police department but volunteered in the local pet centre on her day off. Her mother, Carmella, took the letter from her daughter's hand. She examined it closely, saw the name 'Aphrodi' and then looked at the back. 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'...Carmella knew this day would come but she did not know it would come already.

"Aphrodi," started Carmella walking her daughter to the couch in the Formal room, "Do you know what this is?" she asked bluntly to her daughter, holding up the letter.

"A letter?" she said answering the rhetorical question. She looked at her mother waiting for the deep breath she did when she was answering things that did not to be answered.

"Obviously..." she said sighing. "This is an acceptance letter to attend a school called Hogwarts. Your father went there, he learned many things there before we met. Go ahead and open it"

_Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<em>  
>Headmaster: Arthur Weasley<p>

Dear Miss Bloom,  
>It would be our pleasure to inform you that we have extended the invitation to you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, within the upcoming school year. Enclosed with this letter is a list of required texts and supplies.<p>

The next term starts on the first of September and we should not receive your reply no later than the thirty-first of July.  
>Yours Sincerely,<br>Minerva McGonagall,  
>Minerva McGonagall,<br>**Supplies List**:  
>Hogwarts School<br>of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>UNIFORM<br>First - year students will require:  
>1. Three sets of plain workrobes (black)<br>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)<br>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<br>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<br>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch<br>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenuis Jigger<br>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<br>OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<br>1 Set of Quills and Parchment  
>1 #2 Iron Cauldron<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales  
>1 Beginner's set of potions ingredients<br>Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS<p>

"Okay I don't see why this is a relevant talk...I mean I never heard of the place and I Google everything!" she exclaimed.

"If you want I can talk to your Aunt Donna and see if she can take you." Said Carmella handing the letter to Aphrodi. "It is in London you know...the place where you have to go shopping in. Your Aunt lives in London." She trailed off leaving Aphrodi to her thoughts.

Aphrodi left the Formal room and went right past her brother and sister who were eavesdropping on the conversation. She went to her favourite place to think, her window sill, on the way there she grabbed the letter opener that her Aunt got her one year as a gift when she visited the family four years ago. She sat on the sill and opened the letter. She was drawn back, the day prior she was an ordinary girl and now she was a witch. _How was this possible? Was it even possible? Could it be a dream?_ She thought to herself. The letter enclosed in the envelope it read...

'_Dear Miss Aphrodi Bloom,_

_It would be our pleasure to inform you that we have extended the invitation to you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, within the upcoming school year. Enclosed with this letter is a list of required texts and supplies._

_The next term starts on the first of September and we should not receive your reply no later than the thirty-first of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

She read the letter over and over again trying to get it sunk into her head that she is indeed a witch and she would be learning in a school excluslivly open to young witches and wizards.

Aphrodi was not sure this was really happening, was she dreaming or was this really real. She did not know. She sat thinking on her sill. The wood that she was sitting on had to be repainted many times; she always peeled some paint off as she sat. The wood under her fingertips was rough; it was time to be re-painted. This time maybe a purple on the inside just to mix it up. What was she supposed to do? She thought that she should get to go to the school, it was a once in a lifetime chance.

She went downstairs after a few hours of thinking and went to talk to her mum. "Mum, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yes sure honey, what do you want?" asked Carmella bringing Aphrodi over to the dinner table. "On second thought let me guess, you thought it over and thought that you should take up the opportunity?" she asked her daughter, pinning the question exactly. All Aphrodi could do is nod in the affirmative "I thought so...Aunt Donna is speed dial number four if you want to talk to her.' Said Carmella pointing to the phone.

Aphrodi walked to the phone and picked it up. She dialled the phone and waited until she heard an answer. "Hallo?" said Donna. "Who would I be talking to?"

"This is Aphrodi...I was wondering if you could take me shopping for school?" asked Aphrodi.

"Oh hello Aphrodi, how is everything? The family good? Why do you need to come out here? Oh and what do you need? You know I can send things over to you..." said Donna pummelling her with more and more questions about her school shopping.

"Yah everyone is fine, I was asking because I don't know where to get my supplies and my books. I got my Hogwarts letter." Said Aphrodi, bracing herself for a very excited Aunt.

"Really!" shouted Donna at an almost deafening decibel. "I can be there at nine tomorrow night. Well I have to now; I have to get my plane ticket." She said about to hang up the phone.

Aphrodi was disappointed, after all she found out she was a witch a mere hours ago, and Aunt Donna couldn't do something more magickal that a plane ride? Aphrodi was depressed even more that night...she was about to leave her mother and go off to a place she always wanted to go with an Aunt that she sees maybe once a month. Aphrodi drifted into a deep sleep later that night.

\ She arose from her sleeping quarters and made her way downstairs to see her family eating breakfast.

"Sorry hun," said Carmella breaking her toast, "we thought since you're going across the ocean tonight, you should have your sleep. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh that's quite alright, thank you. I am not very hungry and I do have much to do before I go...I'll eat later." She said quietly, pouring a glass of water. She walked over to the table where her family was sitting, nursing her cup. "I was thinking that I don't even have a passpo-"

"Yes you do honey, remember when we went to the post and ordered your fathers and mine?"

"He is not my father!" spouted Aphrodi almost throwing her cup. "He is Gregg..._he is not our father..._" she reiterated sipping her water from the translucent glass.

"How did I know that would happen?" said Camilla to herself.

"I am sorry I should not have said that." Said Camilla taking her plate to the sink. "I know how much that is a sore subject for you. After all you were only two going on three at the time and twins were just born." Said Camilla to her daughter who was now entering the kitchen where her mother stood.

There was a knock at the window, and Aphrodi ran to see another owl. She opened the window to let the creature in. The owl perched itself gently on the girl being careful to not claw her or puncture her in any way. It had another letter in its beak, addressed to Aphrodi. Aphrodi picked the letter out of the owl's beak. This letter read...

_Dear Aphrodi,_

_By the time you receive this letter you I will be boarding the plane. I stopped by the menagerie in Diagon Alley and picked this owl out for you for your first year, so you could get your mail in the year. I hope that you will be ready by the time I get there. Never mind feeding him at the moment, he knows that I am coming with some treats. Please take well and see you soon._

_Love,_

_Aunt Donna_

Aphrodi was in awe this was the best present she had gotten from Donna. It was a black owl with white tips on the feathers. The eyes were a hazel-green colour and looked as if they could attack your soul at a glance. The owl hooted and flapped its wings. He was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen.

"Mum may I have my passport?"

"Not at the moment...I will give it to you before you leave with Donna." Said her mother.

"Okay remember though!" said Aphrodi putting her hands on her hips. It was her way of tearing the mickey out of her mother, when in all actuality Aphrodi was the one to forget everything.

Aphrodi grabbed her owl and ran upstairs to start to pack for the week. She did not know when she would be back and she figured that if need be she could go shopping in London. She packed two skirts, three pairs of shorts and a pair of jeans and shirts and her skivvies. She was almost done and it was almost dinner and she realized that she did not change from this morning and she did not shower that day. She undressed and jumped in to take a quick shower. After she was done and dry she went downstairs to find her family about ready to eat.

"Aphrodi we were just about to send out a search party!" joked Gregg, his humour was always dry and rarely funny. Today however Aphrodi could not help herself from smiling. "I saw that...!"

"Very funny Gregg" said Aphrodi sitting at her usual place by the fireplace. Dinner soon ended and Aphrodi was getting ready to meet her aunt.

The hours went by and no sign of Donna emitted with in the room. Then with a loud crack in the kitchen, followed by a familiar voice. It sounded like a soft summer rain. Aphrodi was the first in the kitchen and almost slid and fell on the linoleum floor.

"Auntie Donna!" she squealed wrapping her Aunt in her arms. "Thank you so much for the owl! He is gorgeous!"

"I am glad you like him Aphrodi!" Donna said trying to pry Aphrodi from her waist. "No problem! Just a gift for you for your first year...if you stop crushing me! Now first things first...I do not know how much gold is in your fathers bank account at Greengots, but we can change some money over for you. How much do you have?"

"I haven't anything." Said Aphrodi

"Yes you do. Gregg and I saved up some money for the last few weeks for your school shopping it's not much but it will have to do." Said Carmella pulling a sum of five dollars and handed it to Aphrodi. "Now don't lose it...that's all you get!"she said cracking a smirk

"Now go get your stuff and we shall take our leave." Said Donna, and Aphrodi rushed upstairs to get her suitcase and put her black Chuck Taylors and came back downstairs. Donna pulled out a small sachet and put it front of Aphrodi, "Take some and please go to the fireplace. Step into it and sat this address very clearly...104 Skritsky Lane London England...and throw that powder into the fireplace!"

Aphrodi shouted the address of the house and did as her Aunt instructed her to do. A green fire wrapped around her being and sucked her into the wood of the fire. She popped up in the fireplace if a purple living room. _Whoa!_ She thought as she left the fireplace. _What a trip!_

"Ready?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Yes...where are you?" asked Aphrodi

"Right here." Said Aunt Donna stepping out right behind Aphrodi. "Please follow me." She said as she walked outside. "The first place to go is the bank. We need to exchange your money..." The two went Greengotts bank and exchanged $450.75 of her $500 and received 44 Galleons 12 Sickles and 27 Knuts. Aphrodi was outstanded on how much she got from her five-hundred. "Now that you have your money we have one stop to do and then to the shopping.

They went to a bar, named MacGreggolds, and popped in. "Oi Donna!" yelled the bartender from across the bar. "How ye be? And who 'dis be?" he asked.

"This is my niece and I'm taking her school shopping for her first year. How is traffic?"

"Fine, fine...but it be busy in yonder alley."

"Thanks Chuck!" She and Aphrodi left to the alley. "This, my dear..." she pointed across the alley, "is Diagon Alley. This is the New York City of the Wizarding World."

From shop to shop Galleon after Knut, the two shopped and ate and shopped some more. They bought the books and the utensils for the school year. They went to the Wizard Wears to get fitted. The tapes measured and the quills wrote as madam searched for the specifications the tape and the quill provided her. Once she had her robes she left to explore while Donna got lunch for them both. She came across a hole in the wall and went down it. She found it came to a shop called "Borgin & Burkes" where she met a girl. She had red curly hair with a permanent scowl on her face, she looked almost like a drowned rat. She seemed like the person that would that would freeze a room once she entered it. Her name was Sile. Aphrodi looked over at her and a chill ran up and down her spine and she knew she was in trouble.

"Well, what is a goody goody like you doing here? This is not a place for children." Said Sile.

"Um you do not look any older than I"

"Like I said this is no place for children!" spat Sile halfway spitting at Aphrodi. "Leave!"

Sensing that there may be danger in the near future, Aphrodi got on and left the vicinity of Knocturn Alley, trying to forget about the girl she met. She met Donna and they ate lunch and got the rest of Aphrodi's things for school.

A few months went by and Aphrodi was getting ready for school. The family went to Kings Cross Station to see Aphrodi off. Once on the train she could not find a compartment quickly. She wondered around and saw a familiar hair-do. She went past as quickly as she could but to no avail. The figure saw her.

"Excuse me..." said the figure. "How can you show your face here? I thought after that day you would want to go to the Muggle world from where you came. You reek of the Muggle World. And your style screams muggle if I ever did see it." She said poking and prodding Aphrodi with her wand.

"Excuse me...but I don't think that the way to distinguish a person by the way they smell or their style." Said Aphrodi.

"Your point is?"

"It should be based on merit and personality..."

"A MUGGLE BORN WOULD SAY THAT WOULDN'T THEY?" said the figure not listening to Aphrodi. Aphrodi now had her own nemesis.

"Well please tell me your name...I am Aphrodi."

"I am Sile...Pureblood. Well good luck You will need it. I have never met a mudblood who lasted one week in the castle."

"Mudblood?"

"Never mind about that...your worry should be that three foot viper that puts you into your house. Now take your stringy hair and bad sense of style and be gone!"

"Well Sile I hope that you get exactly what's coming to you." And Aphrodi walked past them, Sile and her friends.

The train stopped and the students got off the train. The different years went different ways. The first years had to take the boats. The students were brought to a grand room. There was a hat on a stool. _A hat? A rutty old one if you ask me! _"Wait...I thought a viper sorted us!"

"You believed that?" asked Sile. "How dim-witted do you have to be to believe something like that? You Mudblood Buffoon!" Snapped Sile. "Wait that's right you were sheltered and your magic suppressed. How sad..."

"Will you please tell me what a Mudblood is?" asked Aphrodi

"It is a person with non-magical parents." Said an elderly voice. "And young lady Once your sorted ten points from your house for your foul language. And young lady I am giving you ten for torment of being called such a filthy thing and taking five away for you saying it..." The figure made his way to the front of the group. "My name is Professor Plank. I will call you up to the front one by one the hat will be place upon your head and we will see what house you belong in." The group made its way up the aisle and stopped at the front.

The hat began to talk! What an outstanding feat! A talking hat. It started to sing...what an odd talent. What was it saying? Bravery, Knowledge, Loyalty, and Determination, and putting them where they shine. He also mentioned that the four houses names were; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. _Which one will I be in?_ She pondered.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin...I am a shoo-in!" Aphrodi heard Sile say. "That Mudblood over there...the hat will probably tell her to go home. How sad would that be? She hasn't a chance."

"Bloom, Aphrodi!" shouted Professor Plank.

"Ahh Miss Bloom, you have a familiar mind...one that I have not seen for twenty years or more. By any chance are you related to the Friz Family?" asked the hat sitting on her head.

"Yes sir-"

"Sir? How well mannered...you don't see children so well mannered now a days!"

"Why thank you...my dad is a Friz."

"Yes I know they were all in Hufflepuff...I thought once I was put on your head you would be there too! But you my dear are a very tricky child. I see aspects of three of Hogwarts great Founders in you. However what sticks out the most in your head is your kindness and nobility, and your compulsion to stand up for what you believe in. It's a close call, but I believe at heart you are a true Gryffindor! Go join your housemates and have a swell seven years here...and a very happy early birthday!"

Aphrodi took her seat with her fellow Gryffindors at the table and waited to the end of the sorting. Her 'friend' Sile was placed in Slytherin like she said she would be.

Her school year was now in full swing and she knew she had her work cut out for her. With a hatred for this girl from early on she knew Sile would give her a run for her money.


End file.
